


In my Dream of Absolution

by FallenAJ_2475



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Based on assignment for class, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sonic 06, dream of an absolution, heavy inspiration from, no one is named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAJ_2475/pseuds/FallenAJ_2475
Summary: Every night, he regrets and dreams of absolution.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In my Dream of Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my quotev [here](https://www.quotev.com/story/13343417/In-my-Dream-of-Absolution)

    They keep saying to go back, to keep him from plunging the future into despair, but does he believe Them? Does he go back out of desperation to escape the pain of the flames? Does he choose to listen to those preachers who manipulate his poor soul and hold him by chains of guilt and malice? Does he murder the world’s savior only to satisfy the One who has his future, the world’s future, in Their grip?  

    When all is said and done, he is stumbling in a void, disgrace clinging to him as the blood of millions falls on him. He hesitated, and now, They killed the savior, and he is to blame. He promises he didn’t know, promises that he just wanted to be whole in a world that wasn’t in Their image, and yet shame grips his heart harder.  

    He goes back, fixing his misstep, dreaming of forgiveness. He falls, and fails and hurts, his world is the end, it’s no use, and yet, he doesn’t listen to the words of warning. He goes back, goes back to save the savior, and begs for a second chance, a second chance for the planet they live on and the world they live in. Him, the Savior, and another end the timeline, the pain and the three end Them, and the grip They held over existence, over the flames that would inevitably consume all.  

    He asks, “Would you take my place?” His voice weary, strained from the burden they placed upon his shoulders, chains gripping his ankles and wrists, keeping him captive as he stares up at the free stars.  

    Father Time frowns upon him, granting him no respite as he continues to work, the future is foggy, and he does all to change the past, losing his world, and living in between the lines of time, leaving nothing behind. He keeps looking, fixing, begging, wishing, and dreaming of an absolution.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just me posting a creative writing assignment I did for my humanities class.


End file.
